


D.J. Got Us Falling In Love Tonight

by Wayofthewolf1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Romance, i don't know tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayofthewolf1996/pseuds/Wayofthewolf1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean offers to pick up Adam from work for his parents, Sam decides to tag along. Cue terrible music and a somewhat awkward love story. Written in Dean's POV for the first chapter.</p><p>This is the prompt I was given. By the way this is my first work so sorry to all who dare.</p><p>Gabriel and Crowley own a club together. Pamela, Jo and Bobby are bartenders, Ellen is head waitress, Michael and Raphael are bouncers while Lucifer owns the building. Adam is a receptionist. Cas is the D.J. Garth sells them the alcohol they use. Samadriel is Castiel's assistant. Ruby, Bela, Meg, Lisa, and Risa, as well as Jess are waitresses. Jesse and Ben hang out in the backroom after school. Chuck is the manager and Becky is his wife. Balthazar is a regular, as is Kevin, whose mom, Linda, likes to show up with. Sam and Dean come to pick up Adam for their parents early, They stay and while dancing, Dean sees Cas and pretty much falls for him.<br/>*Bela and Balthazar are Crowley's kids<br/>*Jesse is Chuck and Becky's<br/>Prompt given to me by Tigress33</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. D.J. Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [personalized_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/gifts).



D.J. Got Us Falling In Love Tonight

It was a club like any other; generic techno music blasting from expensive looking speakers, undulating bodies bumping and grinding, semi-clean floors all around me. I didn't expect anything special about this place. Somewhere in the distance Sam is yelling for me, but my eyes and ears are elsewhere.  
Specifically on the perfection that is the dark haired man behind the DJ stand. I keep staring at him and never turn. He just keeps moving when I find myself right in from of him. I clear my throat and when he doesn't react I go to turn away. Right before I turn around, impossibly blue eyes lock onto mine. I freeze, transfixed by this alluring man, and I want to say something... but my throat has an elephant sized lump lodged in it.  
The guy opens his mouth to say something and seems to rethink as his mouth snaps closed once again.  
"Hi..." I begin awkwardly, "I'm Dean."  
He smiles and I feel somehow reassured. His face brightens up and seems so happy.  
"I'm Castiel," he offers, "Nice to meet you Dean."  
"Cas. I'll call you Cas, if that’s okay."  
"That’s perfect."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Two Days Earlier

Sammy and I were with our parents and Adam. We were spending a rare Friday together since we all work and don’t really have time anymore to just hang out. Well, Sammy and I share an apartment so we see each other all the time, but we don’t see Mom, Dad, and Adam much. Adam mentions his car is in the shop, so before Mom and Dad relent, I offer to give him a ride. It’s pretty obvious that everyone is surprised by my offer, and I can admit I have been a bit judgmental about his entire existence, but before anyone can comment, I push the conversation onto another topic.   
The truth is that I’ve wanted to check out the club. Gauge the chicks and guys. Yeah, so I might be Bi, but so is Sam, Adam is gay. I may be wary of Adam, but he still is my younger brother. I almost kicked his ex's ass a few months ago. He broke up with Adam for another guy. Granted, I hated Michael since Adam introduced us, but choosing Lucifer over my brother had endeared me to him even less. It just makes it worse that all three of them work together. Well, I guess Michael did get Adam the job, but still, he’s a major douchebag.   
That’s one of the main reasons I don't do relationships-I just fuck. Men and women, i t’s just easier than heartbreak. I may have problems with him but I do love Adam. He's my youngest brother and it’s my job to protect him. When the dinner was over we just leave, knowing that in two days I have an appointment to keep.  
The next day went by like any other. I went to work and fixed cars. It’s funny; people believe I only ever wanted to be a mechanic but what they don't know is that I take online classes at a local college. Yeah, there's only one in Lawrence, but it’s still valid. When I pull into the parking lot in my Impala, I think about dinner. Yeah, I'm gonna cook tonight. Saturday’s are always easy. Burgers, Bacon cheeseburgers specifically, and whatever rabbit food Sammy insists on eating.   
I look down at my phone when I feel it vibrate and open the new text from Adam.  
Uh, hey Dean. Would you mind giving Samadriel a ride home tomorrow, too? I get ready to reply when Sam walks through the door. I not my head nonchalantly and text back.  
Sure. Hey what time? I wait a few minutes until his short reply comes.  
Thanks. And at 1 see you them.   
Okay, I can do one.  
"So, burgers?" Sam asks hesitantly. I roll my eyes overdramatically.  
"No, Sam. No. Bacon Cheeseburgers," I say with my tell-tale smirk plastered on my face.  
"Ah, of course… And is there anything in that that won't cause heart disease and eventual heart failure?" he asks while I try to hold my sigh. Nope didn't work.  
We eat dinner in casual silence, occasionally taking a sip of beer and drowning in the nightly news. Man, talk about the mighty falling. I used to go out every Friday night and come home on Sunday. Sometimes I miss that, but most of the time I'm glad I calmed down. At least I'm disease free.  
We decide to sit there until it’s time to leave. A couple hours won't take long…  
What seems like a few minutes, I open my eyes and look around, looking at my phone for the time and almost have and aneurism.   
It says 1:30.  
Fuck.  
I lurch forward and start shaking Sam. He wakes with a start and stares at me in bewilderment.  
"We gotta pick up Adam, Mom and Dad are gonna be pissed if we accidentally leave him there." I rasp. He jumps up as I grab my keys and head out the door. Now, if I would have just given Sam a chance to look at the time we would have seen it was actually 11:30, not 1:30, and we are seriously early.   
Well, it all goes well.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
We head to the club entrances, seeing Michael standing outside with a very imposing man with dark skin. I walk up to Michael and furrow my brow at his questioning look.  
"What are you guys doing here?" he asks.   
I look at him like he's crazy and Sam's giving him what looks like a bitchface to rival all bitchfaces.   
"We're picking up Adam from work," I announce, because I guess it’s not obvious.  
"An hour and a half early?" he inquires and give him what is most likely my most confused face.  
"What?" I ask eloquently.  
"It’s 11:30, not 1:00," he says, clearly amused.   
Okay, you don't have to be a dick.   
I hear Sam chuckling behind me and turn around to see his shit eating grin.  
"Bitch," I throw at him.  
"Jerk," he replies easily. He seems appeased by my smile.  
"Well," Michael begins," You can go on in to see Adam. He'll be in the front, most likely with Alphie.”  
"Alphie?" I ask puzzled.  
"Oh, his real name is Samandriel, we all just call him Alfie. He's the-"  
"New D.J.'s assistant," I supply after his pause, "Yeah we'll just go in. Come on, Sam."  
We walk in to see Adam talking with a nerdy looking, blond boy. They look like they're in deep conversation when he sees us and abruptly pauses.  
So that’s why they call him Alfie.  
Hm.  
"What're you guys doing here?" he asks.  
"Well we decided to come early and ruin your night, baby brother," I reply smoothly.  
"Dean," Sam starts, looking thoroughly unamused," We fell asleep, woke up, and Dean freaked out."  
"I think we'll just hang out at the bar," I supply eyeing a skimpy brunette waitress.  
Adam nods slightly, smiling at us, so Sammy and I make our way around his desk and into the actual club part of the club.  
On my way to the bar I see what seems to be a young boy with black hair arguing with a woman, who I assume is his mother, for reasons I don't think I want to know about. Another blond man who's clearly British from the loudness of his voice catches my attention from where he is dancing while flirting with an extremely angry looking black haired woman. One of the women I saw at the bar comes over to cuff him on the back of the head, probably for being so loud, but he turns to look at her while chuckling slightly. He puts on a large smile and kisses both women on the cheeks.  
They both give him small smiles before retreating behind the bar. I sit by the woman I had seen upstairs and order a few shots, downing them quickly. The bartender, a middle aged man with a beard and old ball cap asks me what else I want, so I order a beer and smile when I see a young blond woman standing in front of me.  
"If you want to get her," she said gesturing to the blonde waitress who had an accent as well, "You need looks, and if that doesn't work then money will do. But if you want to give it a try, the looks might be enough," she continues, smiling. "I'm Jo by the way."  
"Dean," is my amused reply. "Well, anyone can pretend to have money, how will she know anyway?"  
"Because her Dad owns this club," she explains smoothly. I give up before I start, she didn't seem that great anyway.  
"Jo," the other bartender calls, "Garth's waiting for Crowley's order, will you find him or Gabe?"  
"Okay, Bobby. I'll talk to you later, Dean." She said, before turning and rushing off to find the mysterious men.  
I turn around to see two waitresses talking to Sam. Both are brunette and seem like they usually don't get along. I decide to leave him to his devices.  
When I turn back to my drink, I notice a nervous looking man and a woman trailing after him who looks just a bit too excited coming from the door labeled ‘STAFF ONLY’. Suddenly two kids, well teens, walk out, one brunette and one with black hair.  
"Jesse," the nervous man says, "You and Ben go back to the back."  
"Yeah, okay Chuck," snarks the younger looking one-Jesse?  
"That’s Dad to you," retorts Chuck with the resigned voice that says he has to correct him a lot, "Lisa wouldn't want Ben up here."  
I choose to ignore the rest of their argument in favor of jumping out of my skin when I see the golden eyed man suddenly standing next to me. He’s short, sort of cuddly looking, and he has light brown hair.  
"Bobby, Gabe's here," says Jo, who walked up with the new guy-Gabe.  
"Where's Crowley?" Bobby questions Gabe.  
"Well, chuckleheads, he's getting ready for Luci's big entrance." He turns to me and smiles but when Sam comes up behind me, it turns flirty and wicked. He asks for our names and so we introduce ourselves, and he in return.  
"Samsquatch," he seems to contemplate his options for a minute, "Sammy." At Sam's grumble he quickly apologizes with a chuckle.   
“And this is Crowley," he says turning to the man standing behind him, "My business partner."  
"Crowley," Bobby greets tersely.  
"Oh come now darling, don't be like that. What did I do?" After hearing that thick Irish accent and those words directed at the rugged trucker looking bartender, I decide to walk away.  
I decide on a pretty red headed girl to dance with. We gravitate away form each other when I see him. An angel in the middle of the dance floor, making the best music ever, that’s how I find myself falling for Castiel.


	2. Crobby Solves Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a scene between Crowley and Bobby with possible Sam and Gabriel. Who knows?

"Why are you mad at me?" Crowley asks patiently.  
Why would Bobby be mad at him? He hasn't done anything...that comes to mind instantly. Hmmm. That’s gonna be a problem.  
"Why do ya think, Idjit," Bobby replies surprisingly calm. How can he not remember. They've been together for five years now. A simple thank you would be nice.  
"Darling, don't be angry," Crowley tries. "Pamela, can you please take over for him, we need to go talk." Crowley leads Bobby to a secluded area in the back of the club to find out what's wrong with him.  
"If you really want to know then answer my question, what's with all the extra shifts? I barely see ya at all. If you're not working, then I am," Bobby explains, feeling a bit self-conscious at opening up in such a public place.  
"Wait, you didn't know? I left the papers on the counter…I was planning a vacation for the both of us. That's why I'm working more. I was getting time off." Crowley explains, realization dawning on him.   
Bela or Balthazar must have taken them. No time for reflection on his useless kids, he needs to take Bobby home and just be with him for a while.  
"Why don't we take off early? I'm sure Gabriel can handle it smoothly. Just let me talk with him and you get ready to go okay?"  
"Okay." Bobby replies lightly after a moment’s hesitation, happy at the news of a vacation. Before he walks off, he offers Crowley a light kiss and smiles briefly before turning and walking away.  
"Well that is certainly motivating, daring," Crowley says to himself, watching Bobby walk off in one of those ‘Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave’ moments, before he shook his head and went his own way to find out where Gabriel went to with that giant moose of a man he’d spotted him with a few minutes ago. He likes the tall ones, apparently.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Gabriel, there you are, I need you to handle things here. I'm going home with Bobby for the night. Don't try to stop me."  
"Good. You two need some time together. Don't worry about anything, I'll handle it." Gabriel accepts. "See you later, and update me on how Bobby's doing. And you can leave out the details as to how you plan to cheer him up. Well see you later, man."   
Crowley rolls his eyes at his friend but snorts and nods, “Fine.”  
Gabriel waves him away with a grin, going back to his lumbering house of a man.  
Crowley snorted, than made his way over to Bela, who was serving drinks to a usual customer, her brother.  
"Bobby and I are going home, so you two stay somewhere else for the next two days. Balthazar, ask that boy over there, I think his name's Kevin, to dance. He looks angry and lonely, so you need to make him happy. Bela, just keep up the good work and I'll see you two later.” He held up a hand to any protests, comments, or any other responses, then made his way back to where Bobby is waiting for him.   
When he gets there, he takes hold of Bobby's arm and leads him out the door, pausing briefly to bid farewell to Adam and Alfie, then to Michael and Raphael. Weird, Luci hasn't shown up yet.   
‘Oh well. He can kiss my arse’ he thinks, ‘and deal with it’. Bobby needs him right now.  
They make it to the car without a fall out and make it home without problems. When they finally get inside, he's suspecting they just need rest so he takes Bobby and goes directly to bed. They both end up snuggle together and fall asleep with Bobby's head pillowed on Crowley's forearm, much too old in his opinion for spontaneous ‘after-work’ sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is weird but the pairings just didn't elaborate enough for me so I decied to do quick scenes. ; )


	3. Dances With Kevin and Balthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some adorable dancing and possibly the blossoming of a brand new love.

When the mom finally leaves, Balthazar decides to make his way over. He tries to be sneaky about it, but he was never good at that.  
“Go flirt with someone else,” says the guy, quickly downing the rest of his drink.  
Why did it have to be this guy? He may be good at seduction, ‘but not that good’ he thinks.  
Well now’s not the time to give up; he’s sort adorable anyway, in that nerdy way.  
“Come on, we’re both regular’s here, at least tell me your name. Mine’s Balthazar.” Balthazar says saccharinely.  
-  
“Yeah, everyone knows. I’m Kevin. Now please go away.”  
‘Why won’t this guy just walk away? Can’t he see that I want to be left alone?’ Kevin thinks.  
He finally got his mom to go away and now this annoyingly handsome man he sees every time he comes here won’t leave him alone. This guy’d never made an attempt at conversation or so much as looks at him twice before, and if he just wants to get into Kevin’s pants, he’s in for a surprise.  
“Just dance with me,” says the man with his stupid British accent and his stupid sparkly eyes, and at Kevin’s lack of response he tacks on a ‘please’.  
‘Does he seriously think this will work?’ Kevin contemplates possible answers to himself.  
“Will it get you to leave me alone?” Kevin decides on asking, because he kinda wants to know. Most of him wants this man to go away but a smaller, scarier part wants to see what he came here for. So with a bit of surprise at himself, he decides to find out what Balthazar’s sudden fascination with him is. He does want to know his answer though, just to see how this might turn out.  
-  
“If you really want me to, I suppose I will,” he finally says, waiting until he hears a grumble ‘fine’, not knowing it was being said by a half amused dancing partner, and takes Kevin’s hand, leading him to the dance floor. When they get to a good place, he quickly moves his hands to Kevin’s hips. Balthazar guides Kevin in an easy rhythm until he starts moving of his own volition, and he attaches his hands to Balthazar’s arms just so they won’t hang limply. Balthazar smiles simply and pulls Kevin closer to himself, forcing him to wrap his arms around his neck for a more comfortable position. He doesn’t remember making a conscious decision, but he leans in and gives Kevin an easy kiss. Balthazar doesn’t expect reciprocation and is just happy he wasn’t pushed away, so he’s pleasantly surprised when Kevin opens his mouth and tentatively starts to kiss back. It doesn’t go any deeper and it doesn’t turn into more, but there is a definite promise of ‘again’ which is a thought that Balthazar looks forward to more than he’s looked forward to anything in a while.  
When they pull apart, Balthazar sees the small smile Kevin has plastered on his face and yes, way too adorable to deal with. That thought brings another idea to his mind.  
“Follow me, love,” Balthazar says, taking Kevin’s hand and leading him to the back. He makes a mental note to look for Jesse and Ben before beginning. He spots them as he heads into the break room of the back area, motioning for them to head towards the employee kitchen with a wink-which sends them both scurrying off. When that’s done he pushes Kevin lightly onto the couch. He looks kinda confused before realization dawns on him.  
“Look,” Kevin begins awkwardly, reaching up to shove limp black bangs from his flushed face,” I’m not good at one night stands or drunken hookups, especially not with someone I see really often, so I’m gonna go before this progresses too far.” But before he can get up to leave Balthazar catches his wrist lightly and holds it there, contemplating what to say quickly.  
“Maybe I want more than a one night stand.” is Balthazar’s simple reply, after a moment of almost awkward silence.  
“I’ve never had a relationship that didn’t rely heavily on fucking in every way we could, but for some reason I’m willing to try it with you. There’s something…different about you, man. I don’t really know what, but you make me want to try even though we just met.”  
“Well, I’m not sure I’m willing to, you seem like you have the makings to break a person’s heart,” replies Kevin earnestly.  
“And most chances are that I will.” He says honestly, letting go of his wrist to sit next to him on the couch, “But if I do, at least you can say you were definitely right and I just suck. So will you give it a try?”  
After a few moments of deliberation, Kevin decides not to say anything, but pulls Balthazar in for another kiss and doesn’t pull away until oxygen makes its necessity known. ‘But that’s okay,’ Balthazar thinks because he got his answer and his chance with Kevin, ‘This is might not turn out so bad.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wasn't sure about this pairing but after writing this I have come to love them.


	4. Lap Full of Alfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief steamy moments......

“Well, what do you want to do?” asked Samandriel.  
“I don’t know? Won’t Castiel need you soon?” Adam replies, hoping he says no. He doesn’t want Samandriel to go, they just started to get serious and after Michael, it was sort of difficult to work himself into a comfortable atmosphere to actually hang out in a romantic way.  
“No, he’s the one who told me to come here.” mumbles Alfie shyly, “I wanted to see you,” in an even smaller voice.   
Adam steps closer with a shy grin and wraps his arms around Alfie’s waist, pulling him against his torso and starts swaying, “I missed you, too,” says Adam soothingly, “I like to see you, and I hope you want to meet my family, because I like being with you.”   
At this Samandriel looks Adam in the eyes and smiles briefly before nodding, “If you want me too, I’m fine with that.”  
“Okay then, tomorrow my parents want to have another family dinner and you are coming.” Samandriel smiles and confirms the plans with a soft chuckle. He’s actually gonna get to meet Mary and John, possible even the famous Dean and Sam tonight.   
Just then, as they pull apart after a quick kiss and continue a subdued conversation, Sam and Dean come through the double doors. Adam turns with a surprised look and furrows his brow questioningly, squeezing Alfie lightly before pulling away to go talk to them. He looks amused and confused, as do the two taller men, but after a bit of talking, they head on to the bar and Adam shares a fondly exasperated look with Alfie.  
They stay in the same state for a long time, playfully nudging and speaking softly to each other about anything that comes to mind and sneaking soft kisses in the times where people aren’t in need of entrance stamps until, strangely, Crowley- with a trailing Bobby- walks up the stairs from the club floor. They both look, transfixed, at the men, at a sight they’ve never seen before. Crowley has never left early. Adam wonders idly if they’ll even say goodnight to him and Samandriel.  
“Goodnight, gentlemen.” So he is going to say goodbye, “We need some alone time, and I’ve been working quite a lot lately so we’re going to retire for the night.”   
They both smile in unison-which makes Samandriel blush for some reason, and give their salutations to the men. They again share a short look and a quick smile that most definitely turns devious.  
“Tonight is going to be really different.” Adam murmurs while Alfie nods in agreement.  
Adam already know something is going on, he saw Gabriel lead Sam to his office and he thinks he saw Dean talking to Castiel. And he’s pretty sure he saw Balthazar dancing with Kevin at least five minutes ago. What a weird night.  
-  
Adam and Samandriel got off work ten minutes ago and there is still no sign of Dean or Sam approaching the Impala. They wait in the backseat of the car, opened by Adam’s hard won key to the Impala-which he’d gotten or his birthday the year before from an awkwardly smiling Dean- and start talking once again.   
Samandriel doesn’t realize it until it’s too late, but he’s been gravitating closer to Adam and then he feel Adam’s lips against his and they end up kissing for several minutes, neither wanting to stop until they separate for air. They look at each other and without doubt in either’s eye they continue this strange adventure.  
‘Dean is gonna kill us.’ Adam thinks, but its fleeting because the man pressed up against him is just so much more interesting and he just can’t get his mind off of Samandriel and the way he uses his tongue to make Adam’s skin tingle or the way his hands gentle through his hair and over his cheeks and neck. They don’t go too far, just some serious kissing, that ends up with a lap full of Alfie for Adam, not that he is complaining.  
It’s not awkward or scary or overwhelming the way being with Michal had been. Where there had once been hard muscle and strength and hot breath, there was now gentle touches and soft skin and playful nips against his lip. Adam glances up and his eyes catch Dean walking to the car with both Sam trailing after him and a completely self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face so he and Alfie quickly separate, fixing themselves up as best they can and cracking the window to try and get rid of the steam on them. That is Dean’s winning face, and by the looks of it he won big, so Adam is hoping he won’t notice their bruised lips or the high red on their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are cute!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I would be eternally grateful if you all gave me a tremendous amount of feedback. I just want to know if you all like my writing. I encourage all types of responses and I hope you don't hate it plssssse!!! <3 ; )


End file.
